


One Minute Late at Night

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Series: Nights and Days [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Present Tense, Threesome - M/M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2002, the setting is a fireside in a Canadian shack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Minute Late at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Slashthedrabble](http://slashthedrabble.dreamwidth.org)'s challenge #296.

Lots of ways to be smart. Fraser's smart about hunting and everything that was ever written in a book. Vecchio knows all about the dark things that crawl through a violent mind.

Looking at the tell-tale discomfort blooming between, Kowalski can't believe how either could be so stupid.

Kowalski, he's that smart kid who's learned to watch and listen because otherwise he'd get beat up behind the school. He's the kid who learned to fight back.

He takes both their hands. Fraser's kiss is minty and soft, Ray's like a dream stretched over a decade of pain. Their grips tighten.


End file.
